


Nightspots

by aldiara



Category: The Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Established Relationship, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb sneaks peeks at Jamie as he sleeps. He knows it’s creepy, but he can’t help it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightspots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spikes" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Sometimes, when Seb potters about at night, sketching and guzzling coffee, he sneaks peeks at Jamie as he sleeps. He knows it’s creepy, but he can’t help it either. He watches the way Jamie curls in a tight ball, one arm over his head, the way his hair tries to retain its carefully gelled spikes. Sometimes he murmurs in his sleep, saying nonsense things like “ _no monocles!_ ,” or “ _squirrel sundae_.” It’s too fucking cute.

Sometimes he wakes with magic pooling in his eyes and an ugly sneer on his lips. Seb despises himself for the way that secretly excites him.


End file.
